Monkies in the Middle
by Miss American Pie
Summary: When Spencer, a seven-year-old thief, decides to steal from a certain British, ex-Watcher, he finds himself in a whole mess of trouble and winds up with a family. Fred and Wesley pairing.
1. Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: I own Jamie, Spencer and Chris, but that's it.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This takes place in Season 5 of Angel. Fred and Wesley are an item when Season 5 begins though instead of taking their good, sweet time. With that off my chest, I say enjoy!

Seven-year-old Spencer sat up and ran a hand through his dark, chocolate brown hair. It was shaggy and long enough to cover his ears and curl out at the ends. At the moment it was a little messy from him tossing and turning all throughout the night. The boy didn't care though. It wasn't like there were any adults around to tell him to comb it or to even make sure he was clean, which he wasn't.

There were a few small patches of dirt on the short sleeve green shirt he wore and his jeans were ripped at the knees. His right sock had a large hole that his big toe could stick out of and he rarely bothered to wear his sneakers unless he was going out to work.

He noticed the sun was at it's peak in the sky, which mean it was somewhere around noon. He was up early today. He pondered going back to bed for a moment but decided against it since he was hungry. He needed some cash to buy groceries though.

Spencer went over to the sleeping bag in the corner of the room and shook the lump in it. The zipper came undone and a girl with sandy blonde hair stuck her head out a moment later, still looking tired.

"Whatya want, Spence?"

"How much money do we have?"

"I dunno."

"Well, where's the jar?"

"Chris has it."

Spencer smiled and looked at the boy asleep in the sleeping bag next to his. He crouched down low and then pounced on the still sleeping boy.

"SPENCER!"

Spencer sat down beside him and laughed. A boy with light brown hair quickly climbed out of his sleeping bag and thumped Spencer on the back. Jamie watched in amusement as the two boys rolled around on the restaurant floor punching and kicking one another. A moment later she had joined the fight and pinned both of them to the floor.

"Mercy, mercy."

"Alright, you sissies."

Jamie climbed off her companions and let them stand up. Spencer rubbed his arm where Chris had hit him, there was already a little purple on the skin but he was used to it, they always rough housed. Chris stuffed a shred of napkin in his nose where Spencer had punched him and given him a bloody nose and then flopped down in an old booth.

"What did you want?"

"Where's the money jar?"

"Oh, it's in my sleeping bag."

Chris reached inside his old ragged blankets and emerged with an empty glass jar.

"We spent the last of the money! When?"

"Well, how much was the grocery bill last time?"

"I dunno, I only got a few bags of chips and some sodas."

Jamie sat down opposite Chris and put her elbow on the table, supporting her head. She sighed deeply and then listened to the rumbling in her stomach.

"I'm sick of chips and soda. Can't we have some sandwiches or something?"

"We need money first."

Spencer said this as he put on his shoes. He was going to have to go to work today. He knew he wasn't going to be able to be lazy today. He hadn't worked in the last four days and somehow the money supply had run out.

"I'll go out. I should be back by five with dinner. Okay?"

"Sure."

"Anything you guys want besides sandwiches?"

"Juice! Little juice boxes. Get the cherry stuff, Spence."

"Okay. I'll be back."

Spencer looked outside to make sure the coast was clear. It wouldn't do to have someone seeing a little boy coming out of a restaurant that had been abandoned for years and call the cops. Spencer really didn't want to be hauled off to kiddie jail. Greg had told him things that happened to kids if they were caught stealing, bad things.

He quickly rushed outside when he was sure no one would see him and blended in with the crowd moving up the street. He watched the people, carefully. Greg had taught him how to pick his victims. They should be in their own little world, not paying attention to their surroundings. That way no one could associate him with the crime.

He spotted a tall, skinny man with brown hair that was waiting for the cross walk signal to change so he could cross the street. He had on khaki pants and a dress shirt with nice leather shoes. He was carrying a briefcase and he kept checking his silver wrist watch. Perfect, Spencer thought. He was late for work and he wouldn't notice anything.

He followed the man across the street, making sure he kept a good distance behind until it was necessary to get close. Always be cautious, if they look at you, don't steal from them, they'll easily remember you and blame you and then you'll be taken away. Spencer recalled everything Greg had taught him as he followed the man.

Three blocks later he decided to go for the kill. He quickened his pace until he was right behind the man and then held out his hand and reached into the man's pocket. His hand connected with something medium sized and smooth, like leather. He decided to take that, it had to be this guy's wallet.

Just as Spencer was withdrawing his hand with the wallet clutched in his grasp the man went to put his hand in his pocket. The man's hand touched his briefly as Spencer pulled his hand away. The man turned and faced him.

Wesley looked at the little boy. His blue eyes boring into the child's brownish, greenish ones. Spencer's mouth hung open. He had never ever been caught. What was he supposed to do? Greg had never told him what to do if he was caught and caught he was. The black wallet was held out in front of him, it was quite obvious he was the thief.

'Run!' the little boy's brain screamed and a moment later Spencer was hightailing it down the sidewalk, pushing through people with the man chasing after him. How was he going to escape? He could feel the tears of panic welling up. He didn't want to go to kiddie jail. Just as Spencer thought this a hotdog stand cart pulled out in front of him.

He decided it was his last chance as he ducked behind it. The man had fallen a few steps behind since he wasn't willing to push people aside and had lost sight of the small boy in the crowd but he knew he had to be in front of him so he kept running. Spencer watched as the man went running by and breathed a sigh of relief. He still had the wallet too and he would be able to eat today.

He stood and made sure the man was gone and then walked to the corner store. He got his groceries, six sandwiches and a box of juices, and then walked back to the restaurant looking over his shoulder the whole time.

When he got back he told his friends of his whole ordeal and they listened in awe. Spencer might have been a year younger than them but he was the craftiest and smartest of the three, if his large second hand book collection was any indication, and he had never been caught.

"What was his name?"

Spencer took the man's ID from his wallet.

"Wesley Wyndham-Pryce."

"That's a long name. Kinda dorky."

Spencer took out another card, an ID for Wolfram and Hart employees.

"Guys, I'm in serious trouble."

"What?"

"He works for a law firm. I'm going to kiddie jail."

Jamie looked the ID over. They were in serious trouble, Spencer was right. What would happen to her? The restaurant had been her home for over two years and the guys were her family. She would end up with her aunt and uncle again. No, she couldn't. They would make her dress up and go to tea parties. Jamie was tomboy and to her, that was the absolute worst.

"What are we going to do?"

Spencer yawned.

"I don't know. I'll think of something though. I mean, we don't have to worry yet. It'll take them weeks to figure out where we are...if they ever do."

Spencer added this when he saw the other children's eyes widen. Spencer always said what people wanted to hear. He had a talent for it. It wasn't that he liked lying, it was just the other two kids weren't really from the streets like he was. They weren't street savvy at all. Spencer was though. He had been raised on the streets and taught everything he knew about stealing from a professional.

Jamie had, had parents until she was five and they died in a car wreck then she lived with an aunt and uncle. She didn't like them though and that's why she lived in the restaurant. Chris had also had parents. They, like Jamie's, had also died, only of cancer and not a car accident. Chris had run away from the foster home they put him in. He was more into freedom and when he met Spencer that's what he had gotten.

Spencer, unlike the other two, had one parent dead and one in jail, well, who he thought was his father was in jail. He didn't like to think about that, much less talk about it, with anyone else though.

"Well, I'm going to sleep now."

"Yeah, me too. Night, Spence."

"Goodnight."

Jamie zipped her sleeping bag so she was burrowed inside with a small air hole and Chris rolled over in his so he was facing the wall. Spencer watched the other two fall asleep and then laid down on his own sleeping bag. He looked the wallet over and took out all the cards, one by one. There were credit cards and a few business cards but they weren't of any use to him.

Then, his hand pulled a thin slip of plastic out of a small compartment. He turned it over to find a picture of a woman smiling. She was very pretty, with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes and for a moment Spencer caught himself thinking of his mother.

This is what she had looked like. He may not remember much about her since he was so young when she was murdered but she had been beautiful, just like this woman. He decided that he would keep this for himself. After all, he was the one who had stolen the wallet, why should it not be his? He fell asleep clutching the beautiful woman's picture to his chest and that night he dreamed of the woman he had watched his 'father' murder so long ago. Not a bad dream though, for once, but a good dream, a sweet dream.


	2. Contacts

Disclaimer: I own Spencer, Jamie, and Chris, but that's it.

Earlier that day. . .

Wesley came into the board room carrying his briefcase and looking as if he'd just ran the Boston Marathon. He sat down in a seat beside Fred and gave her cheek a kiss.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Believe it or not, I was robbed on the way to work."

"Robbed? Did they hurt you? Oh, Wesley, are you ok. . ."

Fred immediately began checking over her fiancée for any visible wounds.

"I'm fine. He just got my wallet."

"He? You got a good look at him? That's wonderful. We can have the vermin prosecuted and put in jail before the sun goes down."

Gunn was already in the process of picking up the phone to call the police when Wesley waved his hand, signaling the other man to put the phone down.

"No, when I say 'he', I mean small, incredibly thin, little boy."

"You got robbed by a little boy?"

Wesley's mind raced back to the instant where he was staring into the child's eyes. He had taken in the little boy's frightened, starving appearance for a mere second and then the little rascal had began running.

"Yes. He only looked about six or seven."

"Why would a child do that?"

Gunn looked up from his seat at the table.

"If he was desperate enough he might have killed Wes for that wallet."

Angel, being in the room and sitting at the very table the discussion was taking place at, cleared his throat.

"If there's one, there's bound to be more."

Gunn stood up from the table.

"Right, I'll get crews looking for child thieves this instant. You know, I might be out for a little while too, I have some outside contacts from way back when that might have some information."

With that he left the room, leaving Wesley, Angel, and Fred at the table.

"I also have a few contacts that I would like to visit with."

Wesley turned and kissed Fred and then stood up.

"I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Yeah."

Fred watched as he left and then turned to Angel.

"I feel bad, I don't have any contacts."

"Yeah, but you have the brains and medicine and stuff."

Fred stood, quickly, and smiled.

"Little kids that have been living on the streets will need vaccinations, right?"

"Yeah. See, you can help."

"I can help. I'm going to go get those shots ready, right now, in fact."

With that Fred marched out of the room and down to her lab. Angel watched after her and then leaned back in his office chair.

"She's a girl on a mission."

He jumped as Spike spoke up from his position in the corner.

"Jumpy, aren't we?"

"Get out, Spike."

"Alright. I have some contacts I need to talk to anyway. What are you going to do?"

Spike walked out of the room, enjoying the effect his words had on Angel, who now felt like the mission was completely worthless again. Maybe he could go down and help Fred in the lab.


	3. Busted

Disclaimer: I own Spencer, Jamie, and Chris, but that's it.

Two weeks later. . .

Spencer opened his eyes in the dark restaurant and crawled out of his sleeping bag. He had to use the bathroom. He padded over to the old restroom and went into the men's room. Even if they didn't have adults to boss them around, they still used separate bathrooms. Mainly for privacy.

As he pulled down his boxer shorts to relieve himself he was completely oblivious to the black van outside that held Wesley, Fred, Angel, Gunn, and a number of special operations men dressed in army gear.

"Thief Boy is in the bathroom. Tomgirl and Money Boy are still asleep. Now would be a wise time to move."

"I agree. Let's go in. Don't use force though. They're only children."

The men poured out the back of the van and quietly made their way to the back entrance of the restaurant followed by the A.I. team. Once inside they grabbed the two children that were in their sleeping bags, bound and gagged them.

In the bathroom Spencer was washing his hands using a bottle of water and a bar of soap. Outside the men's' restroom door Wesley stood up against the wall, waiting for the boy to come out and that he did. Spencer walked out of the door, not even seeing the older man.

He was frightened by the sight of his friends being hauled outside and he stood with his mouth hanging open.

"Well, well, we meet again."

Spencer spun around to greet the man, who's wallet he had stolen just two weeks before. The man's eyes shone brightly. He had seen this look before. It was the look his 'father' had the night he killed his mother. It was the look Greg had before he stole something. It was a look that frightened Spencer, one of the few things that did.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Wesley held out a hand, wanting to take the little boy by the shoulder. He thought gagging and bounding the children was just ridiculous and he would be sure to tell the major he thought so when they got back to Wolfram and Hart. Spencer pulled back though. Maybe he could apologize and this would be over.

"I-I have your w-wallet over here. Y-you can have it back."

Wesley crouched down.

"Well, that would be nice. After that, you can come with us."

"N-no."

Fred came into the restaurant to ask Wes if he had got the other little boy yet.

"Wes. . ."

Spencer turned and faced the woman that had just spoken. She was the woman from the photograph. Her brown hair and eyes looked just like they did in the picture. Her voice sounded like an angel's, Spencer thought. She looked at him and he felt his knees get weak. Then, the little boy fell to the floor in a dead faint.

The next thing Spencer remembered was waking up in a white room, alone. He sat up and looked around. There were white tile floors and he was sitting in a bed, still in his dirty clothes. A man in a white lab coat came in and looked at him.

"Oh, you're awake."

Spencer nodded, dumbly.

"Where are James and Chris?"

"I wouldn't worry about them if I were you. Now, follow me."

The man began to walk away. Spencer climbed down and followed him, he didn't know why though. He never listened to adults. The man took him through a series of halls and then stopped outside a nice office. He took the little boy's hand, roughly, and pulled him into the room where Angel, Fred, Wesley, Gunn, Eve, and Conrad, the head of special operations, were sitting.

"Your little thief woke up."

"Bring him in."

The man pushed Spencer towards a seat and then left, leaving the boy to face the adults. Spencer suddenly was aware of how alone he was and how much that scared him. The man that had frightened him the night before took a seat in front of him, he smiled, which threw Spencer off. What was this guy playing at? It was probably best to be hard and not show them fear. That was what Greg had told him to do if he was ever asked if he was a thief.

"Well, I'm sure you've had quite a night and answering questions is the last thing you want to do at the moment but it's necessary, okay?"

Spencer didn't do anything. Greg had told him his rights. He didn't have to talk to these people if they were police.

"Alright then, what's your name?"

Spencer stayed silent again. The man looked around the room for assistance. Spencer relished in the fact that he was making him nervous. Maybe they wouldn't send him to kiddie prison.

"We can't help you if you stay quiet."

"I don't need your fucking help."

Every adult's, who was present to hear the obscene word come out of the mouth of the little boy, eyes widened and mouth hung open in awe. Spencer had heard Greg say that a lot and it seemed to have a good effect. He had scared them.

"I told you he wasn't just some victim. He's a little thief and there is no help for him."

Major Conrad got out of his seat and approached Spencer.

"I can see right through this one. He's rotten to the core. Oh, but I've gotten worse to talk. Deprive him of his little friends for awhile and you'll have him singing the national anthem soon enough."

Spencer didn't like this guy. He was big and old and it seemed he had it in for Spencer. Spencer gave him a glare and the man smiled.

"Yes, I have just the accommodations for you take him to the holding cells."

"No, don't."

Angel stood up.

"Major Conrad, I know you're trying to do your job but I also think you forget who's in charge and the holding cells are not for children."

Spencer looked up at another man with brown hair. He seemed friendlier. Fred approached the little boy.

"There's a place for him upstairs where the other kids are but I'm sorry, sweetie, you can't see them until you start talking. It's for the best."

Spencer looked at the face of the nice lady and felt like crying. She was so nice. He nodded and she smiled and took his hand. He wasn't going to talk though. Maybe if he stalled he could stay with the nice lady.

She walked with him upstairs and took him to a large room that had a bathroom, bed, chairs, and even a TV. Spencer looked around. He liked it here. The woman let go of his hand and went to the phone.

"Yes, could have some dinner brought up to penthouse number six, please. . .thank you."

Fred turned to Spencer and smiled.

"You must be hungry."

He nodded and sat down on the bed. She sat beside him and turned on the TV.

"Do you like cartoons?"

He nodded again. He remembered watching cartoons with his mom when he was really little. Ten minutes later the food came and she watched him eat every bite, even insisted he do so. Spencer didn't mind though. Then the phone rang. Fred answered.

"Hello?"

"Are you still upstairs with the other boy?"

"Yeah, Wes."

"Well, I'm going to ask his companions his name and see if we can sort this out. They seem to be a little more willing to talk."

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute."

Fred hung up the phone and stood. Spencer looked at her and stood too.

"No, sweetie, I have to go now. You have to stay here."

"Why?"

It was the first word the little boy had said that wasn't defensive and it melted Fred's heart like chocolate on a hot, Texas day. She bent down and hugged him. Spencer held onto her tightly, not wanting to ever let go. But the hug ended a moment later and the woman stood up.

"I'll be back tomorrow, I promise. Goodnight, sweetheart."

With those words she left and Spencer sat on his bed. He began crying. She didn't understand. Greg had promised to come back too. . .but he never had. He had left five-year-old Spencer alone and helpless in the world. The only thing he had then was the skills Greg had given him and he used those. Well, he had used them, up until two weeks ago.


	4. Tender Ages

Disclaimer: I own Spencer, Chris, Jamie, and Greg, but that's it.

Wesley looked at the children that sat across from him. They looked everywhere but at him. Fred came in a moment later, using a tissue to wipe her eyes. She sat down next to Wesley and put her hand in his.

"Now, we need to ask you two some simple questions about your friend."

"You mean Spencer?"

Jamie kicked Chris under the table.

"So that's his name. Does he have a last name?"

"No...well, we don't know it, honestly."

Jamie spoke up, hesitantly.

"Yeah, Spence, doesn't talk about his parents, just. . ."

Jamie silenced him with another kick.

"Ow, you butt head."

Jamie punched Chris in the arm.

"Take that back. . ."

"Uh. . .children."

Wesley cleared his throat to make them come back to the matter at hand. They both looked at him.

"How old is your friend?"

"He's seven. We're eight."

Hearing the little boy's age made Fred even more upset. Why wouldn't anyone take care of a child so darling. What had made him turn to thievery at such a tender age?

"So, that means he was born in nineteen-ninety-seven or perhaps ninety-eight."

Both children looked at one another and then back at Wesley and nodded. Neither was very good at math.

"I'll check old hospital records for any Spencers that were born in those years. Maybe we can find his parents. Oh, he'll need his vaccinations in the morning."

Chris and Jamie covered their arms where Fred had already done them and then a thought that scared Jamie more than anything struck her.

"What are you going to do with us?"

"Excuse me?"

"What are you going to do with us, I said."

"Oh, well, don't you have parents."

Chris and Jamie looked at the floor.

"I don't want to go back to my aunt and uncle, they'll make me a little princess and I hate them, and Chris's parents are dead too. I don't want to be separated from Spencer and Chris either!"

Jamie broke down into tears. Wesley wrapped his arms around the girl.

"We'll sort this out, I promise. If I can help it you won't be going back, okay?"

The little girl nodded and Wesley kissed the crown of her head. Fred secretly admired how much like a dad he was being.

"Come, I'll take you up to your rooms so you can rest. Things will be better in the morning."

He led the two children away by the hand and left Fred to go to her lab. She got on the computer and started looking for birth records of boys named Spencer that were born in the year nineteen-ninety-seven and nineteen-ninety-eight. Hopefully she could help these kids, just as Wesley had promised.


	5. Spencer Billy

Disclaimer: I own Spencer, Jamie, Chris, and Greg, but that's it.

It was seven in the morning and Fred was still typing away on her computer. She had been here all night. Wes, being the dedicated fiancée he was, had stayed by her side until six-forty-five when he had left to get coffee for the two of them.

He came back into the lab carrying the coffees and gently kissed the back of her neck. She turned and kissed him and then pulled back and yawned.

"I've been looking all night and I still can't find anything on Spencers that were born in nineteen-ninety-seven or ninety-eight."

"Have you just been looking in California hospitals?"

"Well. . .yeah. I figured he was born here. I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have just figured."

"Fred, Fred, love, don't worry. Why don't you just take a break?"

Fred surveyed him with her brown eyes that were now filled with tears.

"You didn't see him last night when I left him, Wes. He's just a little boy."

Wesley hugged Fred and kissed her cheek, gently, just as the same man that had treated Spencer so roughly the day before came in, quickly.

"Uh. . .Miss Burkle, I'm sorry for interrupting but we need you upstairs in penthouse six, now."

Fred broke away from Wesley with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's the little boy, one of the one's that was brought here yesterday. He's been crying all night and won't stop for anything. We're very concerned that he's going to make himself sick if he keeps this up. Could you please come upstairs and calm him down?"

"Yes, of course."

Fred hurried upstairs with the man in the lab coat and Wesley following her. She got to the penthouse and went inside to see a crowd of people standing around the bed. When she got through them she found Spencer laying on the bed, crying his little heart out.

"I think you guys are scaring him. Could you please leave?"

The people nodded and cleared out of the room. Wesley closed the door after them and Fred stroked the little boy's cheek. He looked up at her with those magnificent brownish, greenish eyes that were now filled with tears and then sat up and hugged her.

"You. . .came. . .back."

"I said I would."

Fred felt his forehead to find he had a small fever and she held him closer to her until the sobs had died down to sniffles. She then cleared back a patch of his hair and kissed his pale forehead.

"How about you come with me to my lab and you can hang out there today, okay?"

Spencer nodded and Fred picked him up. He really wasn't in a condition to be left alone. She carried him down to her lab and sat him on an examination table.

"Can you take off your shirt and let me give you a check-up?"

Spencer nodded and took off his shirt. Fred could see he had a few good sized bruises on his stomach, back, and arms and instantly reached out and touched one, gently.

"What happened here?"

"My. . .friend and I wrestle sometimes."

"You mean Chris?"

Spencer nodded.

"Well, you shouldn't hit each other, one of you could really get hurt, Spencer."

Spencer looked up at the pretty woman. She had said his name. How did she know? Was she really an angel? Had God told her his name? Was God angry with him?

"Are. . .are you an angel?"

Fred laughed and then hugged him. Wesley noted that the child was incredibly naive, just like most children, which meant he was either very good at acting or he really was a victim of society. A child that fallen through the cracks.

"No, I'm not but I do want to help you, okay? My name's Miss Fred and that's Mister Wesley."

Spencer nodded and smiled.

"Do you have a last name?"

"No. I don't remember."

"I want you to think hard Spencer, okay? Do you know what state you were born in?"

"Oh! Yes! It's the one up there."

"Up there?"

"Above California."

"Washington. He was born in Washington."

Wesley got on the computer and did a search for boys named Spencer that were born in Washington in ninety-seven or ninety-eight. He found fifty-seven matches. How was he going to narrow this down?

"Do you remember what city?"

Spencer looked at Fred because Wesley scared him and he didn't want to talk to him.

"Ellensburg."

Fred smiled and wrapped one arm around Spencer's head and pulled him close to her as Wesley typed in 'Ellensburg, Washington.' There were only three matches. Ellensburg must be a small town. He still had to narrow it down though. He clicked on the first match. There were medical records for that boy dating recently so he ruled him out and clicked the next match.

There was an adoption paper that hadn't been signed in this case file and there was also an abortion paper, also not signed. It seemed someone didn't want this child but had decided to keep it anyway. The middle name was William.

"Spencer, can you tell me your middle name?"

Spencer, again, looked at Fred and remembered. His mother had held him a lot when he was really little and called him Spencer Billy. Her wonderful Spencer Billy. He didn't remember the last name though. She had never used a last name.

"Billy."

"I have his file right here."

Wesley printed it and handed it to Fred. She read it over. His parents' names were William Roberts and Mary Seadle. They hadn't been married and both were only sixteen at the time of Spencer's birth, which made them twenty-three now.

"I have good news, Spencer. We can give you back to your mommy and daddy. I have their names right here."

Where there should have been happiness in the little boy's eyes, there was gloom and tears. His mouth hung open as if he wanted to say something but was too choked up.

"What's wrong, baby?"

And then a tidal wave, no tsunami, of tears hit Spencer. He broke down and began crying again. Fred looked at Wesley with wide eyes. What had she said that had upset Spencer so much?

"Spencer, honey, what's wrong?"

"Mommy's dead. . .cause Daddy shot her. . .and he's in jail."

Fred looked at Wesley again. He didn't know what to say so he hugged Spencer and to his amazement the little boy hugged back. When he let go, Spencer was still very upset.

"Spencer, sweetheart, did you see this happen?"

Fred wouldn't have asked it if it wasn't a necessary question. To both adults' horror, Spencer nodded. He had watched as his mommy and 'daddy' fought and then his 'father' pulled the gun on her and killed her. He had only been three and his 'father' had ran out of the house, not even thinking about the little boy that was still sitting in the bath tub. It was three days before Greg had found him when he stopped by to visit Spencer's mommy.

Spencer dried his tears after much reassurance from Fred and Wesley. Only then did Fred realize that she had been holding the syringe that she had meant to give him.

"Okay, Spencer, I'm going to give you this and your rabies vaccination since you haven't had them and then you're going to get cleaned up and have some breakfast."

"Can I see Chris and Jamie after that, please?"

Spencer looked too pitiful for Fred to say no, so she nodded. When she held the syringe up to his arm, it was a completely different Spencer though. He jumped into Wesley's arms, away from the needle.

"What's wrong?"

"You're not sticking that in me!"

"It doesn't hurt, I promise."

"Promises aren't any good."

"What if Wesley holds your hand?"

"No."

"What if I. . .give you a chocolate bar afterwards?"

"Maybe."

"Alright, a chocolate bar and a kiss."

Spencer smiled, widely.

"Deal."

He sat down on the examination table and braced himself as Fred stuck the needle in. Spencer went very pale and grabbed Wesley's hand. Fred pulled the needle out and then stuck another one in, just below the first site of penetration, and then covered them both with band aids. Spencer was still wincing and squeezing Wesley's hand for dear life.

Wesley smiled to Fred and detached his hand from Spencer's and then picked him up and put him on the floor.

"Come on, Spence, I'll take you upstairs to your penthouse. You can get a bath there and we can get you out of those clothes."

Spencer began to walk away but the ran back to Fred.

"What about my candy bar and kiss?"

Fred smiled and bent over, placing a soft kiss on the boy's cheek, that made him smile all goofy.

"You can have your candy bar later, okay?"

The little boy nodded, dumbly and let himself be led away by Wesley. He decided that maybe he wasn't going to kiddie jail and that he also liked being kissed.


	6. Adoption Proclamation

Disclaimer: I own Chris, Spencer, Jamie, and Greg, but that's it.

Four weeks later. . .

Wesley took off his shirt and pants and then put on a t-shirt and climbed into bed. He was exhausted tonight, much like every other night for the last four weeks. Fred and he had been raising the three children, basically full time and they were a handful. He didn't mind though, he actually rather liked it, well, except for the moments when one of them would ask to come home with Fred and he. He hated those moments because he knew he would have to say no.

Wesley and Fred weren't the children's legal guardians and therefore couldn't leave the firm with them. He could see that they were all getting anxious though, especially Spencer, who seemed to be the most impatient child on earth. He also seemed to be the most emotionally needy of the three children though. Where he wouldn't give Wesley or even Fred a detailed account of what had happened before he wound up in their care he would cry sometimes in the night and wake up screaming mommy.

Fred had pulled a couple of all-nighters just trying to get the boy back to sleep. She didn't mind though. She loved each child and had found herself getting evermore attached to them as the days went on.

Wesley had just picked up his favorite book and began to read when Fred joined him in their bed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and let her lean on his chest as he continued to read.

"Wes, honey."

"Yes, love?"

"Can we talk?"

Wesley put his book down and looked at her.

"What about, love?"

"Well. . .having a family."

"Um. . .having a family?"

"Yeah. I mean, how would you feel about it?"

"I. . .I don't know. I think I'd like being a father, when the time was right, of course."

"Oh, yeah, definitely. . .when the time is right."

A silence fell over the bed for a moment, a very awkward silence. Wesley stirred a little under the pressure.

"Why do you ask, love?"

"Have you noticed anything different about me lately? I mean physically different?"

Wesley shook his head, dumbly, and then noticed the way she was stroking her stomach.

"You're. . .pregnant?"

Fred nodded.

"It's our baby."

Wesley smiled and kissed her. They would have to move the wedding date up. He didn't care though. He was going to be a father.

"What do you think?"

"I'm so happy!"

Fred smiled and leaned on his chest again. Wesley held her in his arms, still grinning.

"One thing though, Wes."

"What?"

"I want to adopt Chris, Jamie, and Spencer."

Wesley looked at her, thoughtfully. She had a very determined look on her face, as if she wasn't going to be persuaded any other way. He didn't care though. He had secretly been wanting the same thing for weeks now.

"We'll have Gunn do the paper work and the kids can move in with us."

"When?"

"I don't know. I guess tomorrow if we wanted it. It'll take the paper work a day to go through though. We can't bring the kids home until Wednesday."

"Great."

Fred kissed him and then turned out the light. Wesley didn't know what he had gotten himself into but he was sure he could handle it. He had no idea that someone who was going to complicate things for them was at the moment breaking out of prison and heading for Los Angeles to find a certain little boy. That man was Spencer's real father.


	7. Greg's Back

Disclaimer: I own Spencer, Chris, Jamie, and Greg, but that's it.

The next day. . .

Spencer, Jamie, and Chris sat by Miss Harmony's desk, where Miss Fred and Mister Wesley had told them to sit for a few minutes while they talked to Mr. Gunn and Mr. Angel. All the adults had been acting odd that day. They would get quiet when the kids came around and Miss Fred had been hugging them all day, which wouldn't have been odd if she hadn't been doing it in excessive amounts.

Spencer didn't care though, he just figured that they were in really good moods. Maybe this would mean no time-outs today. Fred and Wesley had taken to giving him a five minute time-out for every bad word he said. It had improved his language a little bit but there was the occasional slip every now and then.

Since living at the law firm, the children, especially Spencer, had been trying to keep their noses clean. They didn't want to upset Miss Fred and Mister Wesley because they had been so nice to them and spent almost every moment of every day with them. Of course, it wasn't always easy keeping your nose clean when you'd been taught differently and had been practicing the art of crime almost your whole life.

Jamie watched Spencer's eyes follow the man whose wallet was sticking out of his back pocket, ready to grab. He had been getting anxious in the last few weeks since they'd been living here. He wanted to steal something so bad but he didn't want to be caught again. What kind of time-out would he get for stealing?

"Think you can get it?"

"Positive."

"Then what are you waiting for? The adults won't see, they're busy."

Jamie was right, the adults were busy. They were busy ending their meeting. Spencer didn't know this though and he slid out of his seat and after the man. He could do this, easily. He got close enough to reach out and take the wallet. This is so easy, he thought. His hand went out and reached, five inches, four inches, three inches, two. . .suddenly, someone grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him away from the man with the wallet.

Wesley turned him around and bent down in his face. Spencer could see Miss Fred assuring the other two children that Wesley would deal with Spencer, accordingly. Spencer didn't know what that meant but it sounded bad to his seven-year-old ears.

"I know you weren't thinking of taking that wallet, right?"

Spencer shook his head. Wesley picked him up and slung the little boy over his shoulder. Spencer knew he was in trouble now. What would happen to him? Would they send him to that commander guy? Wesley carried Spencer through the halls and down to his office. He put the child down and then closed his office door.

Spencer stood with his head hanging. The yelling would begin any second now. To his surprise, it never did. When he looked up he saw Mister Wesley looking at him with those piercing blue eyes. He found this scared him much more than the yelling.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Wesley bent down and took Spencer's shoulders.

"Well, that's not a good answer, Spencer. You're much better than just some common criminal and we're giving you the chance to change, you're just not taking it when you do things like this though."

Spencer felt horrible. He didn't usually feel like this when he got in trouble.

"A-are you going to spank me now?"

Wesley could hear that the boy was choked up from holding back tears and he pulled his little frame into a hug.

"God knows you need a good spanking but I can't bring myself to harm a hair on your head."

Spencer hugged Wesley back and let the older man sit him on his knee. Wesley rubbed his back for a moment and then decided that it was safe to talk.

"Spencer, can you tell me what usually happens when you get in trouble?"

"You get yelled at or sometimes you get your ass beat."

The little boy quickly covered his mouth and looked at Wesley with wide eyes.

"That's okay. We'll let that one slide, okay? Just don't say it again."

"No, sir, I won't, sir."

Wesley smiled and patted the boy on the back. Little did Spencer know that the adults had been busy going over adoption papers in Angel's office and in twenty four hours he would be Wesley's son.

"How about we just stick with time-outs, okay?"

Spencer nodded and hugged Wesley again.

"And speaking of, you owe me a thirty minute one for trying to steal."

"Aw, but Mister Wesley. . ."

"Don't 'aw' me. It doesn't work, Spencer William."

"Yes sir."

Spencer aloud himself to be steered towards the corner. Wesley set the timer and then sat at his desk. Half an hour came and went and Spencer was aloud to leave his corner and help Mister Wesley with research, one of his favorite legal things to do. He took a seat in one of the cushiony arm chairs in Mister Wesley's office and began reading.

Someone had taught Spencer how to read. They had taken a lot of time with it too, Wesley noticed. Spencer was able to read most of the small words and a number of big words. He only asked for help every so often, which Wesley was happy to provide. Right now, he was watching the little boy's eyes scan over the page. Suddenly, Spencer raised his head.

"Mister Wesley?"

"Yes, Spencer?"

"What does. . .castrated mean?"

Wesley coughed a little and then noticed that Spencer was reading a Greek mythology book. He looked at Spencer for a moment and then decided upon an appropriate course of action. He rose from his desk chair and went to where Spencer was sitting.

"How about we get some dinner and bring it back to my office?"

"Just the two of us?"

"Sure, just the two of us."

Spencer smiled and got out of the seat. Wesley followed him out into the nearly deserted hallway and began making his way down to the firm's cafe in the downstairs lobby. Halfway there he felt the little boy's hand slip into his. He looked down into Spencer's brownish, greenish eyes.

"Just so you don't lose me."

Wesley smiled.

"Couldn't if I tried."

When they got down to the cafe, Wesley ordered for them while Spencer sat a small table, occupying himself with the straw dispenser. As soon as he had the food, he took the boy back upstairs to his office and let him eat. He did the same as he kept reading.

At ten thirty, Wesley looked up to discover Spencer asleep in his arm chair, the book was still resting on his chest. He stood and went over to Spencer and then gently lifted him and carried him to an elevator. He pressed the number thirteen button and then waited for them to arrive at Spencer's penthouse.

When he stepped out of the elevator, he caught Fred coming out of Jamie's penthouse. She took in Wesley carrying a sleeping Spencer and then opened Spencer's penthouse door. Wesley carried him inside and laid him on his bed. Fred got busy removing his clothes and shoes and replacing them with pajamas.

Wesley, once again, lifted Spencer and let Fred pull back his blankets and then tuck him in.

"Goodnight, Spencer."

She kissed his forehead and smiled as the boy rolled over. Tomorrow, he would be her son. Wesley wrapped his arm around her waist and then led her from the room.

"We'll tell them first thing in the morning."

In a shadier part of the city, Greg Benner opened the door to the house where he used to live before he was arrested and sent to prison. Inside were a few familiar faces, including Patricia Greene, a prostitute, and Matt O'Reilly, a fellow 'professional' burglar such as Greg.

"Hey, Greg, long time no see. . ."

"Save it, Matt, you didn't even come and visit me in prison."

"Yeah, man, I meant to though, just the fuzz, didn't want them on my case, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

Patty put her hand on Greg's pants and began undoing the button.

"Come on, Greg, I know what'll make you feel better."

Greg pushed her onto the couch.

"Not now. I need to see Spencer. Where is he?"

An awkward silence fell over the room as everyone looked around. No one knew how to break it to Greg.

"Well? Where's my boy? I haven't seen him in two years. He must have grown a lot by now."

"Um. . .Greg, we haven't seen Spencer in two years, since you got hauled off."

Greg looked around as if daring someone to say 'just kidding' and the little guy to come out from his hiding place behind the couch. It never happened. Greg slammed his fist into the table.

"Well, find him, dammit. I'm his father. I should know where he is. I want every foster home in this city searched."

With that Greg went into his old room, the one he used to share with the little boy, and laid on the bed. He looked at the spot where the child would sleep on the floor every night. He would find him, no matter where he was.


	8. Love

Disclaimer: I own Jamie, Spencer, Chris, and Greg, but that's it.

The next day. . .

Spencer, Jamie, and Chris laid on Spencer's penthouse floor in front of the TV and played video games. Jamie had been beating the two boys all morning long and they were getting sick of playing. Of course, for fear of being kicked or punched by the girl, they said nothing.

"Yes! That's another win for me and another loss for you."

"I wonder where Mister Wesley and Miss Fred are."

"Yeah, I kinda do too. They're usually here when we wake up."

The boys quickly changed the subject so they wouldn't have to suffer listening to Jamie do her victory chant again.

"Maybe they're busy again. They've been busy all week."

"I know."

"What could adults be doing that's so important?"

Spencer got a mischievous look in his eye that the other children knew very well meant trouble with a capital 'T'.

"Well, sometimes adults. . ."

Just then the door to Spencer's penthouse opened, cutting the little boy off. Fred and Wesley came in, both smiling. The children sprung from their spot on the floor and ran to the adults, giving them big hugs.

"Hey, can we talk to you guys for a moment?"

All three nodded and took a seat on the bed. Wesley lifted Jamie and placed her on his knee and Fred sat down between the two boys with her hands on their shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong, Spencer, my boy, we just wanted to talk."

"Oh, about what?"

"Well, Mister Wesley and I, we were wondering how you guys would feel if you got to come live with us. Would you guys like that?"

The three kids sat for a moment in utter shock and then sprang off the bed and jumped up and down. This was wonderful. No, it was beyond wonderful.

"You mean it? For how long?"

"Well, forever, silly."

Spencer hugged Fred as she said this and she hugged him back, tightly.

"When can we move in?"

"Right now. We'll get some of your things moved in tonight and then the rest over the next couple weeks. You can sleep at our house tonight."

"Yes!"

Spencer grabbed Fred's hand and Jamie and Chris grabbed Wesley's hands and began dragging them towards the door. They couldn't wait to get home, which happened to be a large brick house with a wrap-around porch, ten acres, and a lake in the backyard. Wesley and Fred smiled to one another. This was a good beginning to their family.


	9. Mom and Dad

Disclaimer: I own Spencer, Jamie, Chris, and Greg, but that's it.

Two weeks later. . .

Fred went into Chris's room to see if he was sleeping yet. The little boy was cuddled under the blankets with his nightlight on and the blankets pulled up to his chest. Fred went in and kissed his forehead, gently, and then left, closing the door, quietly. There was a laundry basket in the hall that had the kids clothes in it. It still needed to be folded so Fred picked it up and carried it downstairs to fold while she was watching TV.

Wes came out of his study, shutting off the lights and caught Fred on her way downstairs. She smiled at him and he thought she looked beautiful. Even with her rapidly growing stomach she glowed.

"Hey, are the kids asleep?"

"I think Jamie and Spencer are but I didn't want to risk waking them up by going in their rooms since they're light sleepers."

"Here let me help you with that."

Wesley took the laundry basket and sat down on the couch. Fred took a seat next to him and laid back.

"Tired?"

"Just a little."

"Kids are work."

"I don't regret it though."

"No, me neither."

Fred sighed. There was something else on her mind. Something that was troubling her.

"Wes, have you noticed how Chris and Jamie call me mom?"

"Yes. They've began calling me dad, too. Does it bother you?"

"No, it's just, Spencer doesn't call us mom or dad and I was wondering if he was adjusting okay."

"I don't know, Spencer's the hard one to read."

Fred sighed again and laid her head on Wesley's shoulder.

"Why does he have to be so hard to read, he's only seven."

"I don't know, love, maybe it's his way of adjusting. As for right now, though, you need some rest, let's go to bed, okay?"

"Sure."

Fred allowed Wesley to help her up the stairs but she decided now they needed to check on the kids. She peered into Jamies's room to find her asleep on the floor, where she had been playing action figures. Wesley lifted her into bed and then gave her forehead a kiss and turned on the nightlight. He and Fred backed out of the room and closed the door. Now, came the challenge, Spencer's room. The child awoke at the slightest sound.

Wesley opened the door, cautiously, and peered in to find Spencer sitting up in bed with a book Wesley had lent him.

"Hey, buddy, it's time for lights out, you need to get some shut-eye."

"Five more minutes, please."

Fred came into the room and sat down next to Spencer on his bed.

"I gave you five more minutes an hour ago."

"But Miss Fred, I just got to the good part."

"I know, I know, but the good part will be there tomorrow and you guys have to go to work with us tomorrow. We can't take off anymore this week."

Spencer put on a pouty, sad face that he knew always worked on Fred and added little whimpering sounds to sound like a puppy. Fred just smiled and put a bookmark in his book.

"Come on, you, that won't work this time."

"Alright, but will you sleep with me for a few minutes?"

"Sure."

Fred handed Wesley Spencer's book and then laid down next to Spencer. The little boy snuggled into her arms and laid his head on a pillow. Fred gently stroked his hair and watched him drift. Wesley left the room carrying the book so Spencer wouldn't get up and read it later in the night.

Fred continued watching Spencer as his breathing got slower and slower. She found herself jealous all of a sudden. He wasn't hers, he was some other woman's. He had probably really cared for his mother. He probably had missed her so much since she was murdered. That's probably why he loved being cuddled the most of the three children, he had missed out on having a real mom he could remember. All he knew was that she had loved him a lot.

"Spencer, sweetheart?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you uncomfortable here?"

"Where?"

"With Mister Wesley and I?"

"Nope. Why?"

"It's just, you don't call me mom or Mister Wesley dad, and you don't have to but I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I called my mommy mom and she got shot."

"You think she got killed because you called her mom?"

"No, it was because of me though. My daddy yelled about me a lot."

"It wasn't your fault though, Spence."

"Yes. . ."

"No, it wasn't, sweetheart."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good boy. I love you."

Spencer leaned over and kissed Fred on the cheek and then laid back down and closed his eyes.

"I love you too."

Greg sat in the dark in the living room of his house. He was thinking about Spencer. Where could his little boy be? Had he been picked up by the cops after he got arrested and taken to a foster home? Spencer wouldn't survive in a foster home. He needed to be around Greg. Greg was the only one who cared for Spencer.

Suddenly, the lights flicked on to reveal Patty and Matt standing in the doorway. Patty held up a slip of paper and smiled.

"We've found your boy, Greg, you can stop pouting."

Greg stood and snatched the paper from Patty's hand and looked it over, it had an address scribbled on it. Greg recognized the neighborhood. It was an upper-class one he had stolen from a few times.

"He lives with a rich couple and two other kids there. You wanna go get him?"

"No, I want to see what these people are like. We'll watch them for a few days and make a sketch of their routines. We'll need to know when they're most vulnerable."

Greg smiled. He was getting his son back. He could run away with Spencer, go out to the East Coast where no one would find him. Maybe even get Spencer a mother. That would be nice, especially after all that Spencer had been through.


	10. Wedding Heart

Disclaimer: I own Spencer, Jamie, Chris, and Greg, but that's it.

Two weeks later. . .

Angel carried the boys into the changing room and put them down. They really didn't want to wear the suits that Mr. Lorne had picked out for them, they couldn't get muddy or play in them and it was stuffy. Angel handed them each a suit and directed them to the changing rooms.

"Do we have to?"

Just then Wesley came in wearing his tux.

"Yes, you have to wear them, now, go change."

"Okay, Dad."

Both boys went into the changing rooms and closed the door. Wesley smiled to Angel. Spencer had taken to calling he and Fred mom and dad lately. Life was going great. Roger came into the changing rooms, panting, for he had just ran from Fred's dressing room where he had been talking with his wife and daughter.

"We're having a problem getting Jamie to put on her dress. She doesn't want to wear it and since she listens to you, Wesley, can you talk to her?"

"Um. . .yes, of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorne looked down at Jamie, who was holding the pink dress he had picked out for her.

"Please, Jamiekins, wear the dress, if only for an hour, please."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Cause it's a dress and it's pink and I hate it!"

"Well, I'll give you a dollar."

"No way!"

Just as Wesley walked up to them, Jamie kicked Lorne in the bottom.

"Ow, watch the heart."

Wesley put his hand on Jamie's' shoulder to stop her from kicking Lorne again and made her look at him.

"Jamie, what have a told you about kicking?"

"I'm not aloud to."

"Correct, now, love, you have to wear the dress."

"Why?"

"Because it's a. . .special dress."

Jamie raised an eyebrow. It was really incredible how much like Wesley she was becoming.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not, you see, if you wear this dress you get to eat all the cake you want."

"Really?"

"Yes, love."

Wesley nudged Lorne in the shoulder making him nod. Jamie took the dress and went back to the dressing rooms.

"Disaster averted. Sorry about your heart, Lorne."

"Oh, it's okay, she's a sweet girl, you just need to muzzle her or something."

Wesley smiled at this and went back into his changing room, where the boys were now wearing their suits. Spencer tugged at the collar and looked as if he might just rip it off and run. Wesley gave him a pat on the head.

"I promise it's only for two or three hours."

"Two or three hours! That's forever, I'm gonna die!"

"I assure, Christopher, you won't die."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wesley had been right, the boys hadn't died and Jamie was now eating all the cake she could stomach. Wesley was on the dance floor with his new beautiful bride and Roger was comforting Trish while she cried her eyes out.

Angel looked on as his two friends danced. How Cordelia would have loved to have been there. She would have loved to have seen this, two of her best friends happily married. Fred's baby wasn't due for another seven months but Angel was sure Cordelia wouldn't be awake by then either.

Suddenly, he felt a tug on the back of his suit coat. He turned to see a brown haired boy looking up at him. Chris looked up at Mr. Angel and wonder why he always appeared so sad.

"Mr. Angel, do you love someone?"

Angel stooped down to him.

"I did."

"What happened to her?"

"She's in a coma, do you know what that is?"

Chris nodded.

"It means she's asleep."

"Yes, she's been asleep for a very long time and she might not wake up."

"I think she will."

"Thanks, Chris."

"You're welcome, Mr. Angel."

With that Chris ran to find Spencer, who was trying to find a way to get a hold of some champagne and see why all the adults liked it. Angel felt a little better as he watched the two boys laugh. He really wished he had the woman he loved and the son he lost back but maybe Chris was right and good things would come his way. Damn, kids really had a way of making things good.


	11. Grocery Emergency

Disclaimer: I own Spencer, Chris, Jamie, and Greg, but that's it.

One week later. . .

Spencer followed his mom into the grocery store and climbed into the shopping cart. Jamie and Chris had decided to stay home with Wesley and help paint the baby's room, which was coming along nicely. Spencer liked spending time with his mother though. Wesley and he bonded but not like Fred and Spencer did.

Fred stroked Spencer's hair as he sat down. She then pushed the cart back towards the produce aisle. Spencer looked up at his mom as she pushed the shopping cart and then looked at her stomach. It was starting to grow more and more everyday.

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yes, Spencer?"

"When is the baby going to be born?"

"Well, I'm only two months pregnant and it take nine months for a baby to develop so, seven more months."

"You mean, you're going to get bigger?"

Fred smiled at her Spencer and giggled.

"Am I really big now?"

"Yeah, but you're still really pretty."

Fred kissed his cheek and bagged a thing of peaches because the kids seemed to devour them.

"You might just find yourself with extra desert tonight, you little rascal."

Spencer smiled at the thought of the chocolate cake that had been sitting in the refrigerator since that morning when Fred had made it. She even had a hard time keeping Wesley away from it.

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yes, Spence?"

"Can I go get some chips?"

"Sure, just be careful, okay?"

"Sure."

Spencer climbed out of the basket of the shopping cart and went over two aisles to get some chips. As he looked them over he didn't realize that he was being watched, in the last few months his senses had grown incredibly dull.

Patricia looked at the little boy. He looked more like Greg now than he ever had. She had thought it was incredibly stupid of Greg to wait to snatch Spencer. The poor boy was probably bored to death in that house and they could have him right now if they wanted. In fact, this very thought was occurring to her at the moment.

She could take him, right now. She would take him to his father and they would be able to run before sunset and get out of this town. Perhaps they could escape to New York. That would be good. Plenty of pockets to pick and houses to rob there.

She walked up to him, casually, he didn't notice her still. She walked around him and he still concentrated on the chips. Finally she got tired of waiting for him to look at her and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Mo. . ."

Spencer spun quickly, startled, and looked up into the face of Patricia. It had been so many years though and he didn't recognize her.

"You're not my mom."

"Your mom's dead, Spencer and you can't tell me you don't know me."

"Um. . .yes, I can."

"Come on, Spencer, I always hung out with you and Greg."

"Patty?"

"Yes."

Spencer didn't really like Patty. She was always loud and whenever she was around he could never talk to Greg. Plus, he would have to sit in the living room while she and Greg went in his room and made funny noises.

"W-why are you here?"

"I'm here to take you to Greg, he's been worried about you. We all have."

Spencer hesitated. In the last few months he had learned that stealing was bad. Greg stole, therefore, Greg was. . .bad and Patty hung out with Greg. Did that make her bad? All Spencer was sure of was that he had to find his mother now.

"I-I have to go."

Spencer turned to walk away but Patty grabbed his arm and started to steer him towards the double doors of the grocery store.

"LET GO OF ME! LET GO!"

The child's yelling drew the attention of many shoppers to Patty. She cursed the screaming child who's arm she had.

"Spencer, you know you've been bad, now, Mommy's taking you home, come on, go quietly."

"SHE'S NOT MY MOMMY!"

At this, a man lunged at Patty, making her release Spencer and sending her running out of the grocery store. Fred, attracted by Spencer's screaming, came running for the child. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his forehead as he cried.

"Oh, baby, what happened?"

"She. . .tried to. . .take me!"

"Oh, baby, Mommy's so sorry. She won't let her get you, oh honey."

Fred held Spencer tighter as the manager of the store called the police. It was too late though, Patty had already escaped and was now on her way back to Greg.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greg sat on his bed, smoking a cigarette, and thinking of his boy, the only thing he'd thought of in the last month. He had been to the place where he lived now, it was huge. Spencer had his own room, his own bed, a whole bunch of toys, and two little playmates, whom who was constantly in the company of.

That rich couple had even bought him a puppy. Greg had watched from the woods surrounding the house by day and when he was sure they were gone, he'd sneak up to the house and look inside the windows. He knew every room in that house, especially the one that belonged to Spencer.

Suddenly, he heard the door to the house open and close, quickly. He got off his bed and met Patty in the doorway of his room, panting.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I tried to take him but he screamed."

"Who?"

"Spencer! The little brat screamed, he didn't want to go with me."

"Spencer is not a brat, he's my son, and I wouldn't want to go with you either. What happened to the plan of just watching?"

"Greg, for Christ sake, how much longer are we going to watch? We need to take Spencer now and get the Hell out of here!"

"Why?"

"Because he's becoming more and more like them everyday!"

Greg stared at Patty for a moment and then brushed past her. He grabbed his jacket and headed out onto the street. It was starting to get dark and had a house to visit and a little boy to take.


	12. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I own Spencer, Chris, Jamie, Greg, and Patty, but that's it.

Everything in the Wyndham-Pryce residence was quiet that night. Chris and Jamie laid on the living room rug playing a game of chess, which Wesley had taught them that day, Wesley and Fred conversed in the kitchen, rather worridly, and the subject of their conversation, Spencer, sat on his bed, upstairs, with his new puppy, Tybalt, stroking the golden retriever's silky fur.

Fred looked up the stairs again, there was no sign of Spencer. She then went back into the kitchen, where Wesley was sitting at the table.

"No sign?"

"No. I'm worried about him, Wes. He's been up there since we came home, he didn't eat dinner, and he doesn't want to talk."

"Maybe he's in shock, Fred, I mean, someone did just try to kidnap him."

"Yes, and we don't know who and we don't know why. He didn't even tell the police, Wes."

"Fred. . ."

"I mean, we don't know anything about Spencer's past and he is our baby of the bunch. God knows what happened to him before he came to us and. . ."

Wesley silenced Fred with a passionate kiss that left her breathless and unable to speak when he pulled away.

"Fred, love, calm down, if you want, I'll go have a man-to-man talk with Spencer, okay?"

"Okay."

Wesley smiled and rubbed her arm, sending chills up and down her body. He then walked away.

"Oh, Wesley, wait, talk softly and don't scare him and tell him he should come down and eat dinner and I saved dessert for him and I really really love him and tell him Mommy's here and. . ."

"Okay, Fred, I'll tell him."

Wesley quickly dashed for the stairs, not giving Fred the chance to say anything else. He got to the top and then to the door that was decorated with hand-drawn pictures of a golden retriever puppy and a stick figure family. He collected himself and then knocked softly.

"Spencer?"

There was no sound from inside and Wesley knocked again. Still no sound came so Wesley opened the door. Spencer quickly faced the wall with Tybalt in his arms. The puppy wagged its tail as Wesley sat down on the bed next to Spencer and placed a comforting hand on his back.

"Hey, buddy, your mum and I were worried about you."

Tybalt's tongue licked the tears off Spencer's face as he continued to face the wall. He hated having people seeing him cry and he really wished his dad would just go away.

"I'm. . .fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"I'm fine, okay? Just leave me alone."

Spencer let go of Tybalt and got off the bed, going to the window. Wesley sat on the bed and watched him, Spencer knew he was, he could see his reflection in the glass. Wesley suddenly realized exactly what was going on. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it the moment he came into the room.

"Spencer?"

"What?"

"Are you embarrassed because you're crying?"

"I'm not crying!"

Spencer said this right as he wiped away a few stray tears. Wesley smiled and went to the little boy, lifting him into his arms. Spencer tried to bury his face in Wesley's shirt and Wesley humored the boy by just sitting and holding him close.

Not knowing what to do, Spencer yielded to the emotions and let himself sob. He had been so scared and confused and she had almost taken him away from his perfect life. He would have missed his friends and his parents so much. They had given him everything he had ever really wanted and he had thought he was completely safe but now he wasn't so sure.

"I. . .was. . .really. . .scared. . .Dad."

"I know you were, Spencer, but you know what?"

"W-what?"

"You did the right thing by yelling for help. You're a very smart little boy, Spencer, and very courageous, and you know what else?"

"What?"

"You shouldn't be embarrassed to cry because I know that I would cry if I lost you."

"Y-you would?"

"Yes, I most certainly would."

"But I-I thought men didn't cry."

"Well, that's a lie, because they do."

Spencer hugged his father, tightly.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, buddy, I really do."

Just then Fred came racing into the room.

"Wes, I know you said you had it under control but I was worried because you've been up here a while and. . .is everything okay?"

Wesley looked into Spencer eyes for a moment and then the little boy looked at his mother and nodded.

"Everything's fine."

Fred smiled at her little one and then motioned for Wesley to follow her with Spencer in his arms. Fred led them downstairs to the kitchen, where she had a plate of left-over chicken, mash potatoes, and green beans waiting on the table along with a glass of apple juice, Spencer's favorite.

Spencer sat and began eating with the two adults watching him closely. Fred sat beside him and gently stroked his hair, making sure he was okay.

"So, sweetie, what did you and your father talk about?"

Spencer brought himself to full height in his chair and stared at his mother for a moment, tear stains were still on his cheeks and Fred could clearly see he had been crying.

"We had a man to man talk."

Wesley smiled to Fred and nodded.

"That we did."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later Wesley and Fred were sitting in the living room and reading their books, Fred's was a baby name book and Wesley's a Latin codex. The children were upstairs, supposedly getting ready for bed. Of course, supposedly means that Jamie was taking a bath and Chris and Spencer were upstairs in Spencer's room having a pillow fight.

Wesley looked up at the ceiling and then sighed. Fred smiled and placed her hand on his.

"Time to calm them down."

"I'll handle this one."

Wesley stood and then bent down, kissing Fred. He then went upstairs to Spencer's room and went inside. The boys were in their pajamas but Chris had Spencer pinned to the bed and was smacking him with a pillow.

"Ow, ow, mercy, mercy!"

"Never!"

Wesley lifted Chris off Spencer and gently tickled him.

"What have your mother and I told you boys about hitting one another?"

"Okay. . .okay. . .sorry. . .Dad."

Wesley dropped the little boy on the bed and smiled as Spencer jumped at him in an attack. He caught the little boy through mid-jump and pinned him to the bed only to have Chris jump on his back, making him lose balance and fall on the bed. Spencer and Chris then sat on top of him.

"Okay, I surrender."

"Yeah right."

"We're not stupid."

"When we get off you, you'll attack us."

"Not gonna happen though."

Wesley smiled and rolled over. He was little stronger than the boys had imagined. He grabbed both of them and pinned them to the bed, tickling. Spencer and Chris struggled beneath him in a fit of giggles.

"We surrender!"

"Nope, I'm not stupid either. The second I let you go you'll attack me."

"Will not. Will not."

Just then, Fred cleared her throat from the doorway of Spencer's room. Wesley stopped tickling the boys and looked up at her. Jamie was standing in the doorway as well.

"Boys, I think it's time for bed."

"Aw, Mum but do we have to?"

"Yes, Wesley, it's your bed-time too."

Wesley shrugged and lifted Chris into his arms.

"Okay. You heard your Mum, time for bed."

"We'll be back in a minute, Spence."

"Okay."

Spencer sat on his bed and waited for his mother and father. They'd be back in a moment. He began to drift a little. The next thing he knew he was being lifted off his bed.

"I guess he couldn't wait to get to sleep."

"No, he's so cute though."

Fred pulled back the black comforter that was covered in stars and spaceships and Wesley laid Spencer on the pale blue sheets. Tybalt crawled into his arms and rested his snout next to Spencer's nose. Fred tucked Spencer in and then turned the night light on the desk on. She and Wesley left the room after opening one of the windows to let some of the warm summer air in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spencer tossed and turned in his sleep. The bad nightmare was there again. The one where his 'father' came into the bathroom where his mother was giving him a bath. The one where there was fighting and then the gunshot. The one that wasn't a dream but had actually taken place.

Spencer sat up in bed in a cold sweat and looked around still half asleep. Suddenly, he was aware of the of the pressure on the space of bed next to him. The pressure that was too heavy to be Tybalt or Fred. He turned, only to have a hand placed over his mouth and be pushed down into his pillow.

"Hey, kid, were you having a bad dream?"


	13. Abandoned Again

Disclaimer: I own Spencer, Jamie, Chris, Greg, and Patty, but that's it.

Spencer looked into Greg's eyes for a moment. They were wild and for a second, Spencer thought he might kill him.

"Hey, kid, why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?"

Spencer tried to scream but Greg's hand over his mouth prevented it. In desperation, the little boy struggled about but the older man quickly had him pinned to the bed, the wicked smile still in place.

"Spencer, kid, what's wrong with you? It's Greg, remember?"

Greg was relieved as the little boy nodded. He could see the fear in his eyes and knew that he was scared. He hadn't meant to make Spencer scared but he couldn't have him screaming and waking the whole house.

"Okay, kid, when I take my hand off your mouth, you're not going to scream, are you?"

Spencer shook his head and Greg removed his hand from the boy's mouth and chest, allowing Spencer to move. The boy wrapped his arms around Greg's neck and Greg sat up, hugging his son.

"Where did you go? You said you were going to come back but you never ever did."

"I'm really sorry, kid, I got arrested and sent to jail. I really was going to come back. You didn't think I abandoned you, did you?"

"Never."

"That's my boy."

Greg smiled as Spencer continued hugging him. He really did love Spencer and he hadn't meant to make him miserable all these years but now he was going to make it up to him. They were going to be father and son at last.

Greg sat Spencer on his bed a moment later and went to his closet. He pulled a pair of jeans and a t-shirt out and handed it to the child.

"Get dressed, we're going out."

Spencer complied and began putting the clothing on. He was very eager to do whatever Greg told him to. The truth was, he had thought Greg had left him and that he didn't care about him. He was happy to find he had been wrong and he didn't want to make the older man upset.

"Where are we going?"

Greg sat down next to Spencer and handed him his shoes to put on, which he did.

"Oh, you know, out. There's a house that has some great treasures in it and it's waiting for you and me, kid."

Spencer stopped lacing and looked up at Greg. The smile he had worn seconds ago was now gone and a worried look had taken its place.

"You mean, stealing? We're going stealing?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Well, it's not good to steal. You can get in trouble, alot of trouble, believe me."

"And who taught you such a ridiculous thing? The people you live with now?"

Spencer nodded, slowly.

"Well, they don't know anything."

"They do to! My mom and dad know a whole lot, they work for Wolfram and Hart and they're really. . ."

"What did you call them?"

"Mom and Dad. . ."

Greg grabbed Spencer's jaw, roughly, so he couldn't speak and brought his face close to the Spencer's.

"Your mother died for you, you ungrateful snot, don't ever call another woman mom."

Greg wasn't really upset about the fact that Spencer had called another woman 'mom' but rather he called another man 'dad' now. It was bad enough having to watch Spencer grow up with the impression the William was his father, Greg couldn't live with Spencer calling someone else it too. It would never be him that was 'daddy' or 'father' to Spencer, always some other man.

He let go of the child's jaw and instantly felt horrid as Spencer clutched his jaw in pain and the tears welled up in the boy's eyes. Greg pulled him close and rubbed his back, soothingly.

"I'm sorry, kid, I just lost my temper, I didn't mean it, you know that, right?"

Spencer nodded again.

"I know."

"Good boy, now, we have some business to take care of and don't worry, we're not really stealing because these people stole this from me first and that wasn't good of them, was it?"

"No."

"So, tell you what, we're going to take back what's mine, you, me, and some of my friends."

"O-okay, that doesn't sound bad."

"No, it's not, don't worry. Ready to go?"

Spencer climbed off his bed and went to his bedroom door. He was going to go out the front door. Greg grabbed his hand and stopped him though and motioned towards the window. Spencer followed as he climbed out his window and down the trellis. Greg lifted him off and they walked silently back to Greg's car, that was parked at the end of the driveway.

Spencer climbed up front and looked in the backseat, there was three other men with Greg, all of them were mean looking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later, they were sitting outside a nice house and going over their plans.

"There's a back window, it's pretty small though, think the kid can ft through it?"

Greg looked at his son and smiled.

"Are you willing to, Spencer?"

Spencer nodded, incredibly unsure of what he was about to do.

"Good boy, let's move."

They all got out of the car and made there way around the back of the house, cautiously. When they got to the small window, Greg bent down to Spencer and smiled.

"Okay, all you have to do is let us in. That's all. The rest is up to us."

"Okay."

One of the mean men pried the window open and Greg lifted young Spencer into it. The little boy wriggled his way inside and fell to the floor with a loud crash. Before he had time to react, the window above him slammed shut and he heard growling next to him. The next thing he knew, there were teeth clamped on his arm.

"OWWWW!"

Footsteps came sounding through the halls of the first floor and a moment later.

"FIDO, GET OFF HIM!"

The dog was pushed away but someone grabbed Spencer, roughly and hauled him up. He saw a middle aged man and woman looking at him curiously.

"What is this doing here?"

"I'm calling the police, he snuck in through the window."

Spencer panicked and tried to get away but to no avail. The man dragged him into the living room while the woman went to the kitchen and called the cops. Greg and the others were no were to be seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later, Spencer sat on in a hard steel chair. A police officer on either side of him. He was shaking and felt like his world had just collapsed. They had called his parents and one of them was on there was, he couldn't tell who but he knew it wasn't going to be pretty when they got to him.

Just as he thought this he saw his father coming in the front door, looking incredibly angry. He walked over to them and the police took his name and some other information, Spencer only heard a little of the conversation since his head was spinning so fast and the pain in his arm was enormous.

"Is he your biological son?"

"No, he's a foster child."

Spencer looked up at his father and felt tears forming. This hadn't been said with cruelty but it had stung his little heart.

"You might want to return him then, kid seems like a lot of trouble. You can take him now."

Wesley didn't acknowledge the police office but rather took Spencer by the shirt collar and marched him out to his car. It had began to rain and the little boy was now soaked. When they got in the car, Wesley started the ignition, ignoring Spencer as they pulled out into the street.

Five minutes later, Wesley finally broke the silence.

"What the Hell were you thinking?"

"D-Dad, it was all G-Greg's fault."

"You know, Spencer, I thought you were a good boy, I didn't think you'd do something like that, you really proved me wrong."

"It was Gre. . ."

"Enough, I don't care if it was one of your imaginary friends or not and God dammit, I love you but you're going to take the consequences for your actions and believe me, it's not going to be fun, I'll make sure of that."

Spencer turned his head towards the window and silently cried. Greg had really made his life a mess again, and just like before, he had abandoned him.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Aw, poor Spencer. Don't worry though, I promise it'll work out in the end. Oh, and do you think I should do a mini-story about Spencer's past? Tell me in your review. Plus, where has my SaMaRa KrYsTaL gone? Do you still like the story?


	14. Good Dad

Disclaimer: I own Spencer, Jamie, Chris, Greg, and Patty, but that's it.

The next day. . .

Spencer sat quietly at the breakfast table. He didn't know what was in store for him yet but he was sure he wasn't going to like it. No one looked at him and no one said anything, except Fred, who was trying to lighten the mood a little. She had bandaged Spencer's arm the night before and whereas she hadn't scolded him, it had made Spencer feel awful just knowing he had let her down.

Suddenly, Wesley stood up and motioned towards Spencer.

"If you're done with your breakfast you need to come with me."

Spencer looked up at the older man with shame-filled eyes but scooted his chair back and followed him to his office. Once inside, Wesley motioned towards a chair, which Spencer sat in, keeping his eyes trained on the white Persian rug.

"Look at me, Spencer."

Spencer looked up and instantly felt his stomach sink. Wesley was holding a duster and a bucket of hot, soapy water.

"W-what are those for?"

"Well, this is your consequence, one of them."

"What do I have to do?"

"Take every single book off the shelf, dust the book, clean the shelf and put it back. Call me when you're done."

With that, Wesley left the library, closing the door with a snap. Spencer sighed as he looked at the bucket. This was going to take forever. He picked up the bucket and walked over to the ladder, climbed up and began removing books, best to get started, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six hours later, at two 'o' clock, Spencer put the last book on the shelf and sighed, deeply. That had taken a long time but now it was all done and he was probably forgiven. Just then, he noticed his father watching him from the doorway.

"I see you're done."

Spencer nodded, slowly.

"Good, follow me then, you have more chores."

"What?"

"Remember, I said this was one of your consequences."

"That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, Spencer, and to show you that, you have two addition chores for arguing. Would you like more?"

Spencer shook his head and bit back tears. No tears, he told himself. Wesley turned his back and motioned for Spencer to follow him, which he did.

"Stupid bastard."

Spencer made sure to keep his voice low, so as not to get more chores added on. He followed Wesley upstairs, to his bedroom. The older man paused in the middle of the room and looked around.

"Looks like this place is a mess, you should clean it up since it is your room and while you're at it, you can clean Jamie and Chris' rooms as well."

"Fine."

"No need to get an attitude, Spencer."

Spencer ignored him and got to work, making his bed and picking up clothes off the floor, where he had disguarded them. When he was done, a half hour later, he moved to his siblings' rooms and cleaned. Finally, when he was sure he'd pass inspection he quit working.

Wesley, who had gone downstairs to inspect Spencer's library work came back and looked at each room.

"Pretty good. You still have another job though."

"But. . ."

"Spencer, don't argue."

"IT'S NOT FAIR! I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO GO IN THAT HOUSE!"

"The point is you did and stop yelling this instant!"

"OR ELSE WHAT?"

Wesley couldn't stop himself, he grabbed Spencer's arm and pulled him so he was only an inch away from his face. The look of terror surprised him. He hadn't realized it, but he had gone back to thinking of Spencer as the little boy who had stolen his wallet and not the shy, tender child he had grown to be over the last few months. He had also allowed himself to be frustrated by all the effort that had turned out to be for nothing because Spencer hadn't changed after all.

Tears streamed down Spencer's face as he looked at his father, wondering what was going to happen to him. This was a new side to Wesley, a one Spencer didn't know and didn't like, it wasn't loving or nice at all.

"You're h-hurting me."

Wesley looked down and realized he was squeezing Spencer's arm, tightly. He let go and Spencer pulled back, holding his arm. Spencer cried, softly, his resolve gone. He was tired and humiliated, what could his dad possibly have left in store for him?A familiar and terrifying voice floated into Wesley's head as he looked at his son.

_"Crying does no good, boy. What are you, a sissy?"_

_"N-no Father."_

_"Worthless boy."_

"Oh my God, Spencer, I'm so sorry."

Wesley lifted Spencer into his arms and held him close. He felt like a monster, like his own father.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean, I'm so so sorry."

Spencer hugged back not knowing what his dad was apologizing for. He just kept crying.

"I'm such a monster. I should never had been so mean to you, I shouldn't have hurt you, I'm so sorry, buddy, I'm so so sorry."

Spencer hugged his father tighter.

"Y-you didn't mean to, it's okay."

Wesley put Spencer down and took his small shoulders in his hands.

"No, buddy, it's not okay, I shouldn't have physically threatened you in any way, that's not what a loving father does."

"O-okay."

Wesley patted his son's shoulder and smiled but inside he felt horrid.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up and then you can come down and have some dinner, I mean, if you want, you do what you want."

Spencer nodded and went to the bathroom, closing the door. Wesley went down to the kitchen, where Fred was working on dinner, and shut the doors, giving them privacy. Reading the look of shame on Wesley's face, Fred gave him a quizzical look.

"What's wrong?"

Wesley hugged her, tightly.

"Oh God, Fred, I'm a horrible father."

"What happened, Wesley?"

"I grabbed Spencer by the arm, I mean, I _grabbed _him, as if to inflict pain."

"Is he alright? How did this happen?"

"I. . .I just lost my temper and then the next thing I knew, I had his little arm in my hand and I was squeezing, I'm a horrible father. I'm just like him!"

"Him?"

Wesley let go of Fred and leaned against the island in the kitchen, rubbing his forehead and looking at the floor.

"My father."

Fred had know Wes' father was not that great. He had mentioned it a few times but never gone into detail, only that the relationship was 'strained'.

"Oh, Wes, you're not like him, you're a very loving father to the kids, they love you, I love you, Tybalt loves you. . ."

Fred leaned in and placed her hand on Wesley's lower stomach and kissed him.

"Did I mention I love you?"

"Yes, but you didn't say how much."

"Mm. . .you still have a while to wait, buster."

Fred indicated her stomach and Wesley smiled.

"I'm going to be a great dad, to all our kids."

"Good, now, go tell them dinner's ready."

"Yes ma'am."

Fred smiled as Wesley left the kitchen. He went into the living room and smiled to his two children.

"Hey, guys, your mum say dinner's ready."

"Okay."

Both children ran past Wesley and into the kitchen. Wesley looked up the stairs, at Spencer's room and sighed. He made his way upstairs, cautiously, and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Thinking Spencer was crying again, Wesley went inside, ready to soothe the boy. What he found not only made his heart melt, it made him feel like a complete jerk all over again.

Spencer was asleep on his bed, worn out from the day's strengous activity. Wesley smiled and lifted him, gently, and laid him in bed, covering him up. He smoothed down his brown hair as Spencer's head tilted to the side. He wasn't going to be like his father, he was going to be loving and affectionate with his children.

Just as he was about to leave the room to tell Fred that Spencer wouldn't be joining them for dinner, he noticed light purple bruises on Spencer's jaw line. They're were five small circles. Wesley shook his head and made a mental note to ask Spencer about it later, when he woke up from his nap and then picked Tybalt up.

"Come on, little guy, I think Spence needs some sleep."

With that, Wesley left, not bothering to turn on the nightlight since there was still some summer sun retreating over the horizon. He would be a good dad from now on.


	15. Hot Shot

Disclaimer: I own Spencer, Jamie, Chris, Patty, and Greg, but that's it.

Fred sighed as she turned off the living room lights. Wesley lifted Jamie off the couch and began walking upstairs followed by his lovely, incredibly pregnant wife. He went into her room and laid her on her deep purple sheets and then covered her with the lilac comforter, tucking her in with a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight, little love."

He turned on the nightlight and then left the room. Fred checked on Chris to make sure he was asleep, which he was. She kissed his forehead and tucked him in again and then left the room.

Wesley was waiting out in the hall, looking at Spencer's bedroom door.

"He's still asleep."

"He's tired."

"Well, he has every right to be. I'm such a jerk."

Fred kissed the back of his neck and began playfully tickling him.

"Maybe I should make you sleep on the couch tonight."

Wesley turned and faced her.

"Maybe you should tuck me in, Mrs. Wyndham-Pryce. Perhaps some cuddling."

"Maybe I should."

Fred took his hand and led him to their room. They both got in their pajamas and then crawled into bed. Wesley wrapped his arms around her and kissed her goodnight.

"Don't worry, Wes, you're not your father, you're a good man and I love you."

"I'm going to make it up to Spencer, whereas, we do need to be firm with him sometimes, we also need to love him a lot because of what happened to him before now, which, might I point out, we still don't know about. Today, I crossed the line between being a good father and discipline my son and being a tyrant and damaging my son's self-esteem. I think I might take him to the park tomorrow, maybe, down to the lake, he can swim like a fish, you know? What do you think of my plan, love?"

Wesley looked down in his arms to discover Fred had fallen asleep.

"I love you."

He kissed her forehead and then closed his own eyes, ready to drift into a pleasant sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spencer slept, peacefully, dreaming of the lake behind his home and all the time he had spent there over the last month and a half. He could see himself racing down the sandy beach with his siblings and parents in tow. Then, he dreamed of the camp fire they had made and roasted marshmallows and hot dogs and when it had gotten a little cold, his mother had snuggled all three of her children under a blanket to keep them warm.

He then heard a noise. That wasn't in his dream, he thought. He opened his eyes, slightly, looking around his room, but not moving his head. He could see the curtain blowing in a gust of summer wind. Who had opened his window? Had his parents? He could barely make out a figure moving in the shadows of his room. The man stepped into view, it was Greg.

He approached the bed, slowly and cautiously, not wanting to wake the sly boy. He reached his hand out, prepared to cover Spencer's mouth, only he never made it there because Spencer grabbed his hand and sat up in bed, quickly.

"You."

"Hey, kid."

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you, and would you mind keeping your voice down?"

"Why? Don't want to get caught, do you?"

Feeling the boy's hostility, Greg decided to reassert himself and freed his hand, giving Spencer a hard slap, across the face.

"How dare you talk to me like that."

Spencer looked up from where he lay on his mattress, tears were forming but he wasn't going to cry them for Greg. Greg sank down onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Spencer.

"I'm sorry, kid, I shouldn't have done that, you just make me so mad sometimes, don't make me lose my temper."

"That wasn't my fault, it was yours."

Spencer pushed away from Greg and stood, looking at the older man with venom in his eyes.

"You abandoned me twice!"

"Well, I didn't mean to, I got arrested, how is that my fault?"

"You could try not stealing!"

Greg gave Spencer an indignant look, as if he had just suggested the most absurd thing he had ever heard. Spencer held his ground though and Greg let out a sigh.

"I guess living in this fancy house has changed your perspective on life, Spence. You have all these toys and your new mommy and daddy holding your hand everywhere you go. You don't need to steal for a living. I bet you've forgotten how to anyway. The Spencer I knew would never had gotten caught. I bet you think your above me too, huh?"

"N-no."

"Sure you don't."

"I don't, Greg!"

"Then, prove it."

"H-how?"

"Help me rob this place. We'll run afterwards, far away from here, we'll never be caught."

"No. . .I can't. . .they're my. . .family. No, I won't help you."

Greg gave Spencer a disgusted look and then made his way for his bedroom door.

"Fine, then, you little brat, I'll do it myself and forget all about you."

Spencer jumped in front of Greg, blocking his way out.

"No! I won't let you do it either."

Greg smiled and brandished his gun, just trying to scare the child.

"And how are you going to stop me?"

"You won't hurt me with that."

Greg pointed the gun at Spencer's heart, still messing with him.

"How much do you wanna bet I won't. Now move."

"No!"

Losing patience Greg pushed Spencer aside and reached for the doorknob, succeeding in getting the door open. Spencer, however, grabbed his gun and pulled on it, trying to take it from the older man. Greg pulled back and a struggle began. Seconds later there was a flash and a loud bang. Greg looked down on the floor to discover Spencer on his knees, pale as a ghost.

"Spencer? K-kid?"

He looked where Spencer was holding his stomach to see a dark red patch of liquid forming on his light blue pajamas. Spencer looked up at him with pleading eyes and try to utter something but couldn't quite get it out.

"KIDS?"

Greg heard the couple getting out of bed in their bedroom and the sound of footsteps. With one last look at his son, he took off through the window and down the trellis and then across the lawn.

In the house, Wesley and Fred ran down the hall to the kids' rooms. Jamie and Chris met them in the hallway, both appearing frightened. The adults looked them over to find that nothing was wrong and then looked at one another.

"SPENCER!"

They raced to his room to find him sitting on his knees in the doorway, blood soaking his shirt. Wesley bent down and looked at his wound.

"Oh my God, Fred, he's been shot."

"We have to take him to the doctor's. Kids, go get your shoes on. Hurry!"

Jamie and Chris ran to their bedrooms, grabbing their shoes and putting them on hurriedly. Wesley lifted Spencer into his arms and held him close, whispering words of comfort in his ear.

"It's okay, buddy, Daddy's here, you're going to be okay."

Fred pressed a cloth to the wound, trying to suppress blood loss and Spencer was passing out. The last thing he remembered seeing was the car door being slammed and his mother's face, with tears on it. That beautiful face.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Stupid Greg, what a meanie. I think he should get some of what he served, what about you? Oh, and please leave a review, you know I love them!


	16. The Silent Night Couldn't Help Me

Disclaimer: I own Spencer, Jamie, Chris, Patty, and Greg, but that's it.

Wesley sat with his head in his hands in the hospital lobby. Fred sat next to him with Jamie and Chris leaning on her, asleep. They had stayed awake as long as possible but they'd been in the hospital for over several hours now and there was still no news on Spencer, who had been in surgery that long.

Wesley rubbed his eyes again and spotted the doctor, who had given them updates throughout their extensive stay at the hospital, coming towards them. He stood up, bracing himself for the worst and at the same time hoping Spencer had made it. It was just, there had been so much blood on the little boy's shirt and on Wesley's hands. He had washed it off but he could still see it.

"How is he?"

The doctor came to a halt and sighed, wiping his eyes. Fred stood next to Wesley and held his hand, tightly.

"He's lost a lot of blood but he's okay. We moved him to a room a few minutes ago, he's resting now."

"Thank God, can we see him?"

"Yes, but only for a few minutes and please, don't wake him."

"Thank you."

The doctor pointed them to a room down the hall. Fred, gently woke Jamie and Chris and then they went inside, followed by Wesley. Spencer opened his eyes slowly as Fred brushed her hand across his hair.

"M-M-Mommy."

"Hey, Spencer."

The little boy tried to sit up but Fred placed a hand on his chest. Spencer was frightened at first because he could feel her touch. He touched his own chest and looked up at his parents.

"You won't feel anything for a while, buddy, it's okay, don't be scared."

Spencer lifted up his shirt to find bandages and panicked.

"W-what happened? Where a-am I? I want to go h-home!"

"It's going to be alright, sweetheart, we'll have you moved to the Wolfram and Hart hospital soon and we'll stay with you, don't worry."

Fred stroked Spencer's cheek and then noticed the purple markings on his jaw line. She looked to Wes and then back at Spencer.

"What happened to your face, sweetheart?"

Wesley came over on the other side and looked, they were the same ones he had spotted earlier when he had put Spencer to bed.

"G-Greg grabbed me cause I made him angry."

"Greg, sweetie?"

Spencer laid his head on the pillow and Wesley and Fred shared a look. Chris came to Wesley from the corner chair he had been sitting in. He took his dad's hand and looked up at him.

"Greg's the man who taught Spencer how to steal, Spence told us about him a couple times. Is Spencer going to live?"

Wesley lifted Chris into his arms and hugged him.

"Of course, Spencer's going to live, he's a strong boy, just like you."

Chris smiled as Wesley put him down.

"I think we should leave him to rest now."

"Yes, good idea. Um. . .Fred may I talk to you out in the hall for a moment, please?"

"Sure. Why don't you guys wait here, okay?"

Both children nodded and sat down again, ready to fall asleep. Wesley took Fred's hand an led her out into the hall then closed the door to the room, gently.

"Fred, we haven't let Spencer out of our sight other than that once at the grocery store. I think this Greg man has been in our house."

"That's impossible, I mean, we never leave any of the doors unlocked or. . .Spencer's window. I opened it the other night, that's how he's been getting in."

"I think we have a serious problem that needs to be dealt with then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greg stood in the shower, water cascading onto his shoulders, blood mixing with the warm water and sliding into the drain in a swirl. He had shot his son, his child, his baby, and then left him for dead. What kind of father was he? A bad one, he thought, I'm a bad father, can't even take responsibility for my kid.

Those people though, they'd take care of him. They'd take him to the hospital and get him patched up. Patched up? The kid had a hole in his stomach, a couple stitches wouldn't do it, they'd have to remove the bullet and give Spencer blood, Spencer's blood, Greg's blood, father and son. The father he should have been, the man he was.

Everything had a line, black and white, good and bad, right and wrong, and right now, he was standing on the shady side of those lines, the bad side. Turning off the water, Greg stood and faced himself in the mirror, he could use a shave, a cup of coffee, a lawyer, if those people ever discovered what he'd done to his son.

Then the thought occurred to him, _his_ son, half of him. Didn't that mean he had some legal right to the boy? Well, not now. . .yes, now. It didn't matter what he'd done in the past, he could be a good dad now. It didn't matter that he didn't have all that money and power, he could be a good dad by just being there for his son.

Right now, Spencer didn't need some stranger telling him how sorry he was that he was shot and how he hoped he got better soon, he needed his father, his biological father there, telling him how sorry he was and how he was going to make it up to him by taking him to New York and how he didn't have to go to school if he didn't want to or do chores, he didn't have to do anything, just be Greg's son and forgive him.

Rushing into the bedroom, Greg towel dried and pulled on a pair of underwear, then jeans and a t-shirt. Patty lifted her head from their bed and gave him a smirk.

"Where are you going?"

"Get out of bed and pack a bag, when I get back, we're leaving for New York."

"What about Spencer?"

"Just pack a bag."

With that, Greg was gone, taking his car keys and a jacket. He was going to be the dad he never had been before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the hospital, Wesley sat beside his son's bed, reading Spencer's file and sipping a cup of coffee. Fred had taken the other kids home to get some rest, but had promised Spencer she'd be back in the morning.

Cringing with every word he read, Wesley picked up his coffee cup to find it empty. There was no way he was going to operate much longer without coffee. Looking at the sleeping boy in bed, Wes decided that he'd only be gone a moment. What would the harm in that be? Standing, he walked over to Spencer and kissed his forehead, gently.

"Daddy will be back in a moment."

Shifting slightly in his sleep, Spencer remained oblivious to his father's presence, even when Wesley adjusted the blankets and tucked him in, careful of his wound. Smiling to his little, sleeping boy, Wesley turned and left the room for a moment.

Watching him closely from the opposite side of the ward, Greg slowly walked towards the door as Wesley disappeared down the hall. Greg had been waiting for his opportunity and now was it. Judging by how rarely the man left the room, Greg estimated that he had no more than five minutes to pull this off.

Opening the door, he could see Spencer asleep, the medicine must still be working on him.

"Hey, kid."

Spencer didn't stir. Good, Greg thought, I won't have to deal with a struggle. Taking the tape off the boy's hand and gently pulling the needle out, Greg lifted Spencer into his arms, gingerly, and then wrapped the blanket around him.

"My little boy."

"Mm. . .Daddy?"

"Yeah, kiddo, Daddy's here, now go back to sleep."

Laying his head on Greg's chest, Spencer took a deep breathe through his nose, expecting to be met with the rich scent of Wesley's cologne, instead there was the stale scent of cigarettes and booze. Weakly opening his eyes, he could make out Greg, but was too weak to protest being taken on the elevator.

Everyone seemed to be staring at Greg, and it made him sweat.

"Mommy's just had a baby, and this little guy and I have to go get the nursery ready, don't we, buddy?"

"Mommy's baby isn't due for a long time."

"Shh. You're tired and confused, son."

Wanting to fight and get back to his parents, Spencer tried to move his limbs, but found they didn't react. They were in the parking lot now, he was lowered into a seat, the door was shut, the engine was started, and he was a prisoner.

As they drove down the freeway, one thought found it's way into Spencer's head, I need help. This was only confirmed by Greg's ramblings from the driver's side of the car.

"It's gonna be you and me, kid. Father and son, we're going to go to New York, and you'll be very happy there. No one's gonna boss you around, I promi. . ."

Blackness began taking over the small body again, hearing and vision were slipping in and out. The last thing he remembered terrified him.

"You won't have to see those people ever again."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This isn't going to make Wesley too happy. Well, if Wesley's not too happy and Angel and Spike have a thing for the kids. . .uh-oh. So, will Greg get away? Will Wesley get his son back? Will you kill me for this cliffie? Well, I hope not! Thanks to Nala147 and Euley, you guys rock!


	17. AssKicking Units

Disclaimer: I own Spencer, Jamie, Chris, Greg, Patty, and all the unicorns, so there. Wait, no unicorns. :) The rest of the cool gang belongs to Joss.

Stepping back into the hospital room, with coffee in hand, Wesley glanced at the bed and then did a double-take. Spencer was gone! Setting his coffee on the side-table, he made his way out to the nurses' station, where the nurse that had been attending to Spencer all day was sitting.

"Excuse me, but have they taken Spencer Wyndham Pryce anywhere?"

"Oh, your son? Let me check."

Waiting for her to pull up his files on the computer, Wesley checked his watch, it was twenty minutes passed midnight, where would the doctors be taking him?

"Um. . .nope, he should be in his room, resting."

"Well, I was just in there, and the bed's empty."

Looking at him, curiously, the nurse stood and went over to Spencer's room and looked at the empty bed, then, she went for a closer examination.

"His IV's been pulled out. I don't think a doctor has you son, sir."

"Oh dear."

Running for the pay-phone, Wesley dialed his home number and waited as it rang four times.

"Hello?"

"Fred, it's me, we have big problems."

"What?"

"Someone's taken Spencer."

"What!"

"I think it's that Greg man, I do, we need to find Spence now though!"

"Oh my God, I'll get the kids ready, we'll be at Wolfram and Hart in twenty minutes."

"I'll meet you there."

Hanging up, he took a moment to lean his head against the wall. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost Spencer. That little boy was so special, just the Jamie and Chris. They were one big family, and losing one member of that, could devastate the others. He had to find his son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laying his son on the bed, gently, Greg covered him up. In one hour's time, they'd be on the road for New York. Spencer was looking a little pale, but Greg didn't take heed to it. The boy would be better in an hour or two. Going out into the living room, he grabbed a suitcase, and then carried it back into his room, pulling clothes out of the dresser and throwing them in, disorderly.

"You know, you're going to very happy in New York, I know I will be with you by my side. I love you lots, kid. I know what happened to your mom wasn't the best experience of your life and I should have been there a little more after that happened, but I'm going to be here now. I'm gonna be a good dad, I promise."

Turning his head, he could see Spencer squirming in pain on the sheets. Quickly, Greg sat down next to his son, and placed a hand in his hair.

"Shh. . .kid, it's okay."

"It. . .hurts."

The pain medication must be wearing off, Greg thought. Just then, Patty came in, still in her underwear from their little romp earlier in the evening.

"You got Spencer?"

"Yeah, I had to take him from the hospital."

"You stole your kid from the hospital?"

"Yes, would you go put some clothes on, it's not right for him to see you like this."

"Of course."

"And get my the Aspirin and a knife."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stepping into his office, Wesley was met by Angel, Lorne, Spike, Gunn, and Fred. He quickly placed two files on his desk, and turned to them.

"There's a man named Greg Cliver in Spencer's folder, so, I pulled up his folder and found something quite interesting."

"What?"

"William Roberts wasn't Spencer's father."

"What!"

"It seems Mary Seadle at a thing for Greg Clive back when she was dating William Roberts. She was going to dump him for Greg, but then she got pregnant. . .with Greg's child."

"And he didn't take responsibility for it?"

"No, that's why she used William Roberts, telling him that the baby was his. I'm guessing he found out though."

"And killed her."

"In front of Spencer when he was only three-years-old."

Fred covered her mouth and sat down.

"We have to find Greg. I'm sure he has my baby. . .his baby."

"We need an address, and currently, I have him as being in jail, so, all of this is rather unexplainable."

"Wait, you have him as being in jail?"

"Yes."

"We have all the jail records here at Wolfram and Hart."

"That's great. Can you pull up his file for me?"

"Of course."

As Gunn left the room, Angel and Spike stepped forward.

"What do you want us to do?"

"Stand by, we're going to need some serious ass-kicking units when Gunn gets those records. It's obvious he isn't in jail so, he's probably got Spencer at one of his old haunts."

"Right, ass-kicking units, got it. Ass-kicking units need weapons, right?"

"Yes."

"We'll be in Angel's office. I call the broad-sword!"

As the two disappeared, Fred snuggled into Wesley's arms.

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to take back OUR child."

"I just can't believe it, if this Greg is Spencer's real father, why did he shoot him?"

"I don't know, love, but I do know that if we don't find Spencer soon, bad things could happen. I'm especially worried about his stitches."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crushing the Aspirin with his knife, Greg gently placed it on Spencer's tongue. The boy continued to cry, however.

"I want. . .my mommy."

"She's dead, Spence."

"No. . ."

Spencer dissolved into tears that soon became wailing.

"Shh. . .kid, I'm doing the best I can."

"It hurts."

"I know, but you'll get over it. Real men don't cry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reading over the file, Fred sat in one of the plush chairs in Wesley's office, while he read the other file on Greg. Suddenly, Gunn burst in the room with records.

"I've got them. His old house is on one fourteen Portland Lane."

Not waiting for anyone, Wesley grabbed his car keys and three pistols from his desk chore. Handing one to Gunn and one to Fred, and then keeping one for himself, Wesley walked out of his office and found Angel and Spike arguing with one another.

"Come on, we don't have time."

Both looked up and then grabbed their weapons of choice, and followed the others.

"Where are Jamie and Chris?"

"Upstairs in Angel's penthouse, Lorne's watching them. Wes, you're not going to kill him, are you?"

"No, I'm just going to cause him a great deal of pain, just like he's doing to Spencer right now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lifting Spencer into his arms, Greg wrapped a blanket around him, and carried him into the living room.

"Are you sure we've got everything?"

"Yes, positive, just help me get him into the car."

"How much Aspirin did you give him?"

"Enough to keep him quiet until Reno."

"Great job, Greg, just drug him why don't you."

"He's not wailing anymore, is he?"

"No, but. . ."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Handing Spencer off to Patty, Greg went over to answer it. Who could be here, now, he thought. Opening it, he was punched to the floor, and in her startle, Patty dropped Spencer to the floor. This was not good.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Uh-oh, cliffie. That means you have to review if you ever wanna know what happened. :)


	18. The End

Eight months later. . .

Standing in the middle of the room that was decorated with spaceships and stars, Fred wiped a tear from her eye. It wasn't fair. The noise of the TV drifted from downstairs as she wiped another tear, then started as she heard the noise from behind her. Turning, she found her husband there, smiling as he cradled their month-old daughter, Michelle, in his arms. Catching, sight of the tears on her face, he quickly came to her, handing her their baby and kissing the tears away.

"I know it's hard, but just think, it only comes once a year."

Laughing, softly, Fred wiped the remainder of the tears away.

"I'm being silly, I know. I don't know why it upsets me so much."

Grinning, Wesley sighed as the doorbell rang.

"Ready?"

Nodding, she followed him down the stairs, baby in arms, though decided she was going to let him answer the door, and veered off towards the kitchen. Listening as Wesley led their guests out to the pool area, Fred smiled at how silly she was being earlier.

"I really do have to stop being so emotional about these things."

Smiling to the baby in the swing, she continued.

"I mean, one day you'll be turning eight."

Hearing the swinging kitchen door open from behind her, she turned expecting Wesley, but instead was met by two children, who were eyeing the platter of food before them like it was lost pirate gold.

"Cake!"

Both exclaiming this at the same time, they looked to their mother excitedly to see if she would give them a piece early.

"No luck, you two. Now, carry those two trays out and go swim."

Smiling as they whined, Fred continued chopping carrots, but turned when she heard the door swinging again.

"I told you two no cake until the party starts."

She turned, grinning, and was met with none other than the birthday boy, himself, wrapped in a towel.

"Oh, sorry Spencer, sweetheart. Your brother and sister were after your birthday cake."

Looking to it, he nodded, then looked back at her then down at the towel wrapped around him. Noticing this, Fred, bent down in front of him.

"Are you worried about your scar, honey?"

Nodding, he pulled the towel tighter, and a surge of anger toward his biological father swept through Fred. It wasn't fair that her son had had to go through that.

"Want to know a secret?"

Again, nodding, he looked into her soft brown eyes with his intense brownish-greenish ones, and leaned in for her to tell him.

"I think that scar only adds to how utterly adorable you are, and I'm willing to bet Susan will too."

Smiling and blushing as she said this, Spencer nodded, which Fred knew mentioning his little girlfriend would make him do.

"Ya really think so?"

He asked, the smile never leaving his face.

"I know so."

Fred replied, clearing a patch of hair off his forehead and giving him a kiss, knowing that in a few years time he would hate it if she did this to him.

"Now, go greet your guests."

Smiling as she watched him run past Wesley and out the back door towards the pool area, Fred stood and again began chopping the carrots with a little more vigor. She hoped that man stayed behind bars forever.

Coming from behind and putting his arms around her, Wesley leaned on her shoulder and looked down at their daughter and then at the violent manner with which his wife was attacking the vegetables.

"Fred, love, he can't hurt Spencer anymore."

Sighing, she turned.

"I'm afraid he still is. I mean, Spencer will bear that scar for the rest of his life, Wes. Can you imagine how he would feel if he knew that man was his real father? His own father shot him!"

"He doesn't though, and he never will."

Knowing this statement was true because they had resolved never to tell their son this information for his protection, they both looked out the back window, into the pool area where Spencer was now talking with a girl his age. Catching them, he stopped, smiled and waved to them. Waving back, they forgot their previous conversation and carried more food outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Staring at the cement floor of his prison, Greg felt the overwhelming sense of gloom again. He could be sitting in Central Park right now, watching his son chasing the ducks or buying the kid a hot dog. However, the wasn't the reality.

The reality was that he had been caught and was sitting in a cell at a maximum security prison right now. It wasn't quite the future he had planned when he has stolen his son from the hospital. The idea seemed absurd. Stealing his own son. He didn't consider that stealing.

Of course, the state of California did and had tacked five years onto his sentence. He wouldn't be seeing his son at all until the kid was in high school. That is, if the state decided that was okay. Never mind that he didn't have a chance of custody. That had been made clear by Wolfram and Hart, Spencer's new parents' law firm.

His adoptive father had even visited Greg in prison a couple months ago. Told him Spencer was okay, the stitches had healed, that it had taken almost a month in the hospital. They didn't understand that it was an accident.

The man had also mentioned that if he ever came near Spencer again, it would be the last thing he did. He didn't understand the bond between father and son. Greg was never going to give up, and he had all the time he needed to think about a way to get his son back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laying on the couch between his older brother and sister, Spencer rubbed his stomach. Cake. Ice cream. Pizza. He didn't know if he could eat anymore, though that didn't mean he wouldn't be willing to try. Just as he thought this, his parents came into the living room, smiling to the three of them.

"Bedtime, guys."

Sitting up, Spencer held his arms out for one of his parents to lift them into their arms. He was too tired and stuffed to make it up the stairs that night. Since he was the birthday boy, Wesley complied and carried him to the bathroom followed by Jamie and Chris. Allowing them to brush their teeth, the adults followed them into their bedrooms as they finished, tucking them in and turning on the night light.

Being the worst brusher of the three, Spencer had to repeat the task twice until he passed Fred's inspection.

Lifting him again, Wesley carried the little boy into the room decorated with spaceships and stars and gently laid him in bed as Fred pulled back the blankets. Tucking his son in, Wesley turned the night light on then exited the room to give his wife a moment alone with the boy.

"So, you're eight now. Do you feel any different?"

"Not really."

"Not really? No?"

Shaking his head, Spencer smiled as his mom tickled him gently.

"Did you like your party?"

Nodding he sat up in bed, sleepiness forgotten for a moment.

"It was amazing! I can't believe you got me a telescope! How did you and Dad know?"

Smiling Fred shrugged. It may have been because that's all he talked about, or maybe because Chris and Jamie had gone shopping with her. Either way, it made her happy that he loved it so much. He had even made Wesley promise to build it the next day and look at stars with him.

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yes, Spencer?"

"I'm glad I found the best Mom and Dad in the world."

Looking up at her seriously, he broke out into a smile.

"Well, I'm glad, too."

Kissing his forehead and snuggling the blankets around him, Fred stood.

"Get some sleep, and when you wake up in the morning, your Dad and you can start the telescope."

Not needing to tell him twice, Fred watched as he drifted. She had a full house with two girls and two boys, and she was sure by the way Wesley couldn't keep his hands off of her they'd have more. She looked forward to it though. She had always wanted a big family.

Joining Wesley in their bedroom, she crawled under the covers with him, kissing his cheek.

"We're the best Mom and Dad and the world, you know?"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Hm. I do hope they all feel that way when they're teenagers."

Slapping his chest playfully, Fred frowned.

"Let's worry about that when we get there. For now, they're still my babies that let me cuddle and tend to them."

Smiling at this, Wesley nodded and closed his eyes.

"As you wish."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Aw. . .cute. That's the end of this story, but there may be a sequel depending on feedback. Sorry it took so long to update. I'm back now, though.


End file.
